


Put on your dancing shoes, there's one thing on your mind

by kaleidoscopeminds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Luke, Drinking, M/M, Record Store Ashton, a very self-indulgent gig fic, malum is side malum because as we always say its not a lashton fic without side malum, these are not important, this is short and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: Luke squeaks and grabs Ashton’s wrist, bouncing on his toes as excitement flows through him, his heart rate picking up as he feels the crowd shift and pulse with anticipation, voices of enthusiasm and shouts beginning to ripple across the sea of people. The lights begin to flash and Luke can feel the energy thrum through the air.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Put on your dancing shoes, there's one thing on your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellingatbabylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/gifts).



> another transfer over from my [tumblr](kaleidoscopeminds.tumblr.com) ! This one was written for the lovely Sam, who shares my pain of missing live music like we're missing a limb.

“Okay then turn left at the end of that road,” Michael says down the phone to Luke, who has it cradled in his shoulder as he clutches his umbrella and squints into the dark. **  
**

“Yeah, okay I can see where I’m going now, I’ll ring you back when I’m outside,” Luke responds. “See you in a sec.”

“Bye!” Michael calls down the line before hanging up.

Luke sighs and stuffs his phone back in his pocket, hunching his shoulders up against the rain. He’s a little annoyed by the evening already, having to get a train and then a bus to Michael’s boyfriend’s house (Calum, he keeps having to remind himself) and once again wonders why he agreed to come along.

“Look I’m saying we can go, I’m just saying that Calum wants to come too,” Michael had shrugged at him.

“But Mikey, gigs are our thing,” Luke had responded petulantly. He knew he was being childish but his best friend agreeing to go to see a band with his new boyfriend instead of him was not news that he wanted to hear.

“They still are,” Michael had responded, rolling his eyes a little. “We’re going together, Calum will just be there as well.”

“But then I’ll have to third-wheel you all evening,” Luke had whined, frowning.

Michael had laughed, “It’s funny, because Calum said the exact same thing about the two of us. Now stop being a big baby and buy your ticket.”

That’s how Luke had found himself a month later, trudging in the rain to Calum’s flat, because it was only a short bus trip to the venue from there. He did honestly like Calum, he was quiet but wickedly funny and clearly smitten with Michael, he just didn’t know why he also had to like the same music as the two of them. He sighed to himself again and looked up at the flats in front of him and pulled out his phone again to call Michael, resigning himself to an evening of standing next to the happy couple.

* * *

“Can we go down?” Luke says excitedly, sipping his drink and bouncing on his toes.

“I think we’re gonna stay up here,” Michael responds, shrugging. “Better view.”

“What?” Luke asked, frowning. “We never stand at the back?”

“It’s just a bit busy,” Michael replies, shrugging.

Luke shakes his head and sighs. “Okay fine but I’m going down there. I’ll see you at the end, give me a text if we can’t find each other.”

Michael nods absently and turne to say something to Calum who’s looking at his phone. Luke rolls his eyes and leaves the two of them to it, quickly going down the steps and beginning to squeeze his way through the crowd. He wants to be right in with everyone, nothing comparing to the feeling of being in a crowd at a gig just before it starts, the hum in the air and the excitement fizzing at the tips of everyone’s fingers, almost palpable in the slightly sweaty beer scented air. He’s also mindful of how tall he is though, not wanting to slap himself right in the middle where he would be a nuisance to everyone, so he skims the edge until he finds himself a spot on the right hand side, with a good view of the stage.

“You’re a better door than a window aren’t you?” He hears a voice from slightly behind him to his right.

Luke turns around with an apologetic smile on his face but is met with a twinkling grin and a pair of hazel eyes glinting wickedly at him. 

Luke coughs embarrassed, “Yeah I know I’m sorry it’s the - ,” he gestures in a vague way towards his body.

“Stupidly long legs? Big blonde head? Ridiculously broad shoulders?” The man winks at him and Luke can’t help but notice how good looking he is, curly brown hair falling onto his forehead and a dimple in his chin as he smirks at Luke. He’s wearing a white short sleeve shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, showing off both a bit of chest hair and his tanned arms.

“Sorry,” Luke apologises again, blushing and giggling slightly. “Maybe I can buy you your next drink to make up for my big blonde head.”

The other man grins delightedly at him. “Now don’t tempt me. How about you budge over a bit so I don’t have to stand behind you?”

“I might be able to manage that,” Luke responds, shuffling over slightly in the small space. He hears a frustrated sigh from behind him when he inevitably blocks someone else’s view, but he just shrugs apologetically at them, he now has a bigger priority in the form of this hot man who may or may not be flirting with him. 

“I’m Ashton by the way,” The man says, holding his hand out in the small space between them.

Luke laughs at the formality and switches his cup to his other hand so he can shake Ashton’s hand. “Luke,” he responds.

“So Luke,” Ashton cocks his head slightly at him. “What brings you to this part of the floor with no friend or girlfriend in sight?”

“Unlikely to be a girlfriend I can tell you that much for free,” Luke snorts, he notices Ashton gets a pleased smile on his face when he hears this and files that away for later thought. “I came with my mate and his boyfriend and I have abandoned them being boring up there somewhere.” Luke jerks his head in direction of the back of the room.

Ashton laughs. “A serious third-wheel moment then?”

“Yes,” Luke replies disgustedly. “Even though I was assured it wouldn’t be.” 

Ashton laughs again, tilting his head back and giggling, and Luke thinks he might have fallen in love a little bit.

“What about you?” Luke asks. “What’s a guy like you doing lurking solo over here?”

Ashton smiles a little embarrassed and rubs the back of his head. “Was meant to be on a date, but the guy decided he didn’t want to come last minute. Thought it would be a waste to not come because I fucking love this band regardless.”

Luke laughs and notes Ashton’s deliberate use of “guy”. Interesting.

“Well I think you made the right decision,” Luke responds, smiling at Ashton and biting his tongue slightly.

Ashton’s eyes track the movement before coming back to meet Luke’s. “We’ll see about that I suppose,” he responds, returning the smile slowly. “In the meantime, I know you promised me a drink, but as you were so kind as to move over for me, what would you like?”

“Whatever you’re having,” Luke responds, smiling. “I’ll save your space.”

“You better do,” Ashton winks and moves off through the crowd, brushing his hand around Luke’s hip and across the small of his back as he leaves. 

Luke watches him weave up towards the bar and manages to catch Michael’s eye who’s looking at him questioningly. Luke just shrugs at him, and Michael waves his phone at him pointedly before beginning to furiously type a message. Calum just smiles amused, and gives Luke a little wave, which Luke returns before fishing his phone out of his pocket just as it buzzes with a message from Michael.

_whos that???_

_Ashton_

_who tf is ashton_

_Ashton is the nice man who’s date cancelled on him and is now buying me a drink_

_!!!!_ _Is he gay????_

_…Possibly_ _(he suggested the date was with a man)_

_!!!!! h_ _e’s fucking hot luke_

_I know mikey i’ve got eyes_

_don’t fuck this up just be normal_

_what the fuck is that supposed to mean_

_just don’t be so luke_

_you’re not helping in the slightest here_

_he’s coming back act normal_

_you’re absolutely the fucking worst and i hate you so much_

_stop talking to me your new boyfriend is coming back_

Luke sighs exasperatedly at his phone before locking it and shoving it back in his pocket as Ashton squeezes through the gap next to him and hands off the second cup he’s holding. Luke downs his current drink and slides the new cup into the empty one.

“Thanks,” he says, moving over slightly and noticing the space he was in has gotten significantly smaller.

“No problem,” Ashton says, wedging himself in the gap next to him. “Although you didn’t keep up your side of the bargain,” he says pointedly, wiggling his shoulders to bump against Luke’s in the narrow space. 

“Sorry,” Luke responds, smiling apologetically. “I got distracted.”

“Who said I was complaining?” Ashton replies, smirking. “Everything okay? You were really giving your phone a dirty look there.”

“Yeah it was nothing,” Luke shakes his head, but his eyes flick over to where Michael and Calum are standing, and Ashton follows his look. Michael is staring at them intently, but quickly pretends to be deep in conversation with Calum as soon as he sees Luke and Ashton looking at them. Luke hears Ashton laugh quietly and he blushes furiously.

“Were you talking about me?” Ashton teases, his twinkling grin back firmly in place.

“Don’t be so big-headed,” Luke responds, still blushing.

“That means yes,” Ashton says smugly, taking a sip of his drink and brushing his arm against Luke’s.

“Why would I be talking about you, I don’t know anything about you,” Luke says, raising his eyebrows.

“Well what would you like to know?” Ashton responds. “I’m an open book.”

“Uh, how old are you?” Luke asks and then sighs at himself at such an infantile question.

“Getting right to the important stuff straight away I see,” Ashton replies seriously before breaking out into a grin. 

“Stop making fun of me, I’m regretting standing in front of you now,” Luke says, pouting at him.

“Aw you don’t mean that Lukey,” Ashton says, placing a hand over his heart. Luke tries not to blush at the nickname (try being the operative word). “I’m 24,” Ashton adds, taking pity on Luke.

“22,” Luke responds, taking a sip of his drink. “And as we’re doing the boring stuff I’ve just graduated and currently work in a bar whilst I try to discover my true passion.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Ashton responds, tapping his plastic cup against Luke’s. “I work in a record shop at the moment.”

“That’s pretty fucking cool to be fair,” Luke says honestly.

“Yeah it’s not bad, not necessarily what I want to do forever though,” Ashton says ruefully.

“What do you want to do?” Luke asks, genuinely interested.

“Producing I think,” Ashton says thoughtfully, “but working in a record shop is as close as I’m gonna get for now.”

“See and you were worried we weren’t going to get to the important stuff,” Luke says, grinning cheekily at Ashton. 

Ashton laughs again and nudges his shoulder against Luke’s. “Yeah something about you has got me spouting about my ambitions within minutes.”

Luke bites his lip and ducks his head. He honestly can’t believe his luck managing to bump into and hold a conversation with Ashton, who seems unbelievably sweet and interesting. He’s saved from responding as the lights dim and people start cheering around him.

Luke squeaks and grabs Ashton’s wrist, bouncing on his toes as excitement flows through him, his heart rate picking up as he feels the crowd shift and pulse with anticipation, voices of enthusiasm and shouts beginning to ripple across the sea of people. The lights begin to flash and Luke can feel the energy thrum through the air. He catches Ashton smiling at him out of the corner of his eye and turns to face him with a huge smile on his face.

“What?” Luke has to almost shout over the growing noise of the crowd.

Ashton leans forward slightly. “You’re cute,” he says directly into Luke’s ear, making him shiver slightly before pulling back and tucking one of Luke’s curls behind his ear, smiling and turning towards the front. Luke stands for a moment, dazed before being pulled out of his reverie by the band appearing on stage, cheering loudly with everyone else.

* * *

The gig is insane, especially with Ashton at his side, singing the lyrics along with him, dancing stupidly in his favourite instrumentals and laughing every time Luke clutches his arm and shouts “I love this one!” In his ear.

And maybe when it goes dark after the band goes off and whilst the rest of the crowd chants for the encore, Luke might slide his hand in to Ashton’s and pull him closer to find his lips in the dark, breathless and skin slightly damp from all the dancing, mouths sticky with the taste of beer and ears still ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> come and talk to me on [tumblr](kaleidoscopeminds.tumblr.com)


End file.
